


I Only Knew About The Fight

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: My take on when Wynonna and Nicole discussed the baby's getaway plan. It takes place after their afternoon at Pussy Willows. Also WayHaught.





	I Only Knew About The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole and Wynonna seem to butt heads a lot when it comes to their jobs and their love for Waverly; but after they teamed up at Pussy Willows they finally are on common ground.  
> Also Nicole was "in trouble" after getting drunk with Wynonna at Pussy Willows but I don't think Waverly meant that so I had to add in a little WayHaught domestic cuteness.
> 
> I hope you all like it, please comment.

Nicole sat on Waverly’s bed looking a lot worse for wear, the hot shower she just had didn’t help much as this hangover was still rearing its ugly head. Waverly walked into the bedroom and over to her standing above; Nicole was too ashamed to look up at her.

It was silent for a few moments, more than either girl could stand so Nicole broke it by saying, “are you still mad at me?” finally looking up to meet Waverly’s gaze with the saddest puppy dog look on her face.

Waverly handed her a glass of water and 2 aspirin which Nicole gladly accepted “I’m not mad. I AM the one that asked you to watch Wynonna after all, should’ve figured she’d have you drinking for two.”

Nicole swallowed a big gulp of water, “three actually” she said as she reached over to set the glass on the nightstand.

Waverly crouched down to be at eye level with Nicole, “Aww, my poor baby” she leaned in to kiss Nicole, a few short kisses in quick succession. Waverly had a habit of playing with the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck and this moment was no different. Waverly leaned back out of the kiss and saw Nicole--still with her eyes closed--relaxing into Waverly’s neck massage. It was very rare to see Nicole let her guard down but these were the times that Waverly loved the officer even more. She pulled her in close again putting her forehead against Nicole’s and asked, “did you really like watching those other girls dance today?”

In such a relaxed state and without hesitation Nicole replied, “mmm, what other girls”?

“Right answer” Waverly said smiling closing the small gap between their lips kissing Nicole softly. She stood from her crouching position while also moving to place kisses on Nicole’s cheek, neck and temple. Nicole let out a tranquil sigh, “come on” Waverly said “let’s get you into bed”.

Waverly pulled back the covers and watched as Nicole crawled over to get in, the tall red head was very much drained from the day. With Nicole comfortable on her back Waverly took her cue to shut the light and crawl in next to her. She gave Nicole another kiss in the crook of her neck before curling up into Nicole’s side with her head resting on the officer’s shoulder.

 

“Nicole” Wynonna whispered standing over the red heads sleeping form to no avail. Wynonna bent a little lower, “Nicole” she whispered a little stronger than before but still nothing. Finally Wynonna got even closer, mere inches from Nicole’s face, “hey Haught” she said poking her shoulder for good measure.

Nicole’s eyes shot open and the close proximity of Wynonna’s face to hers startled her even more, “WHAT THE FU…” she said shoving Wynonna back a little. Nicole glanced to her side and luckily Waverly still slept peacefully. She sat up cautiously staring at the older woman.

“Get up, I need you. Meet me outside” Wynonna said as she made her way out of the room.

Nicole laid back down thinking to herself ‘if I go and she wants me to get something off a high shelf I’ll kill her; if I don’t go and she’s being attacked by a group of Revenents then Waverly’ll kill me’. Nicole let out a hard breath and begrudgingly got up.

 

It was just before dawn on the homestead as Nicole pulled on her boots and jacket and headed outside; as she opened the door she gasped as the cold air hit her hard but she quickly got used to it.

Wynonna was staring out surveying the area and didn’t glance back when Nicole stepped onto the porch, she just greeted her with a snide “took you long enough” as she stepped down and started walking.

Nicole would usually brush off Wynonna’s comments like that but not at this early hour in this cold weather or after the hangover that she had thanks to Wynonna too. It took Nicole a moment to decide if she was going to follow the older Earp or go back inside and let Wynonna fend whatever for herself but then her legs moved in the follow direction.

Wynonna had a head start but Nicole had long legs and with a jog or two she was quickly in step with the heir, “so you gonna tell me what’s going on or what?” Wynonna stayed silent, “hey” Nicole said reaching for Wynonna’s shoulder trying to pause her for a second.

Wynonna stopped and looked at Nicole, “you and I have to have a chat”.

It sounded somewhat casual but also ominous like when a Mob Boss sits one of his underlings down. “Couldn’t this wait until morning?” Nicole wondered innocently.

“It is morning” Wynonna replied with such dry response as she started walking again.

“I meant late…later in the morning…inside…where it’s warm” Nicole rationed rolling her eyes while rushing to catch up to Wynonna again.

Just as Nicole caught up again Wynonna stopped, “no, we need to be away from the homestead, I can’t risk Waverly hearing what I have to say” she took a beat. “Look Haught, this is important and you’re…” she hesitated, “…you’re the only one I can trust.”

Nicole gave her a serious and accepting nod as they continued to walk. They remained silent for a bit where the only sound was the snow crunching under their feet.

They stopped walking once more at a clearing where the sun was just peaking up through the mountains on the horizon. Wynonna started, “As long as Revenants are out there trying to get at me, this baby’s not safe.”

“We’ll protect him or her, me, Doc, Dolls, Waverly, even Nedley, you don’t have to worry” Nicole said hearing the worry in Wynonna’s voice for the first time probably ever.

“Uh, uh. Nope” She said shaking her head, “it’s not enough. No, the only way is to send this kid far away, outside the Ghost River Triangle where no Revenants can go.” Wynonna took a deep breath in and turned to look at Nicole, “that’s where you come in.” Nicole was stunned, “who knows what kind of state I’ll be in after labor, and I need you to just take the baby and go, no matter what.”

“But…” Nicole tried to protest.

“No. Matter. What.” Wynonna punctuated as she started to walk back the way they came, Nicole following close.

Nicole nodded in agreement again, “you have my word”. She paused to soak in all that was being asked of her, "what exactly do you want me to..."

Wynonna cut her off, "I don't need details, in fact the less I know the better but you have big city contacts, use them and um, call Perry Croft, he can help…and Gus” Wynonna instructed trying to keep her voice stable.

“What about Waverly? Wynonna you and I both know that she’d…” Nicole was cut off again.

“No! Haught, if she knows then she’ll either try to talk me out of it or she’ll try to be involved and she…” Wynonna paused not knowing if she should say what she wanted to say.

“…and she might not be able to cross the line herself” Nicole finished for Wynonna.

“Exactly” Wynonna said matter of fact before her face scrunched in confusion, “wait, you’ve known Waverly might be a…” saying the word with regard to Waverly was still too fresh for Wynonna “and you haven’t run for the hills?”

“What?! No, of course not” Nicole said a little offended. “I love Waverly, even if she’s…I know the good part that is her magic will always win out, no matter what.” Nicole said dreamily.

“Blech, get a room” Wynonna said with all her snark back in full force.

“We have a room, two actually but you always seem to find a way of interrupting us don’t you” Nicole spit back.

With her mouth wide open Wynonna feigned being offended as she shot back with a “moi?!” and getting a nonplussed face back from Nicole. “Well, then by all means get back to it”.

They were just getting back onto the homestead, the sun had come up but it was still the very early morning hours.  
As they climbed up the steps and Nicole was about to open the door, Wynonna stopped her, “Nicole, we never had this conversation”.

Nicole nodded in agreement. She went into the house but Wynonna didn’t follow and Nicole didn’t think it was the right time to press her, she knew Wynonna just had a lot to process.

 

Nicole crept back into the bedroom and in bed next to Waverly who turned over to snuggle in close to Nicole’s body.  
Without opening her eyes and with a sleepy voice she said, “mmm, where did you go?”

Nicole planted a kiss on the top of Waverly’s head that now laid on her shoulder, “oh I just had to go back to my place and put some food out for Calamity Jane” she said in a relaxed toned as to not cause suspicion since she was terrible at lying to Waverly.

“She’s such a diva” Waverly said with a sleepy relaxed chuckle.

Nicole laughed back, “yeah I know” she said repositioning herself to be a little more comfortable.

“You’re cold” Waverly said with a slight shiver, “it’s okay, I can warm you up” so she snuggled even closer to Nicole.  
“Thank you baby” Nicole said as she looked down at Waverly’s content sleeping face, “I love you”.

“Hmmm, I love you too” she replied drifting off completely now that she was safe with Nicole by her side once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the Pink song "Good Old Days", I listened to this song and the lyrics really resembled Wynonna's journey and her hope for the future.
> 
> Please review, I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
